starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghoul Party
Ghoul Party (グールパーティー, Gūrupātī) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses , gifted to her by Senri Kuna, the Purple Rose of Heart, with their vow with Kato Danzo, the Assasian. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes remains the same, though it is shown to turn an into two shades; black and red which is split down the middle that is done up in two twin buns nested neatly on top of her head. In this equip, she is shown to have greenish eyes. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which gives the same air of arrogance as she equipped Paladin. She seemed to be looking a fierce and scary person and someone who shows no mercy at all but in actual fact, she is an extremely shy person. She wears a black bikini with purple accents; paired with purple flames on the right side of her bikini top. Keeping her modesty, she wears a leather jacket that stops at her waist. One length of her jacket stopping her elbows and the other side at her wrist, while it still remains undone. She has two straps going around her middle that connect with her bottom. She wears leather gloves and pairs it with a pair of heels. Stats Monochrome (白黒, Monokurōmu) *Monochrome is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Kanzo after she formed a vow with Senri. *Monochrome is three swords made out of hardened shadows that can both strengthen and phase to Kida's control. * The ability to control and manipulate shadows and darkness. **It can be used to create a scythe, wolves, steel cages, or other objects. **Alternatively, the user can allow the power to be complete without form, which can even increase its output to increase both offensive and defensive power, or to create small, but accurate damage and simply being overwhelming with great power and range. Báo đốm đen (黒ヒョウ属, Black Jaguar) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Kanzo and Senri, it's Dark Magic. *Báo đốm đen allows Kida to produce and manipulate shadows at her will. *Kida is able to use it both defensive and offensively. *Defensively she can create an area of shadow from all other things. It was even able to protect her from powerful gusts of wind and fiery explosions. And not only does the area of shadow prevent things from getting in, but also prevent things from leaving the area, allowing her to trap enemies in it. **She can also shroud her shadows around herself and others to act as a type of protective armor. *The offense used to attack by slicing other shadows. **She can even use this aspect of her ability for supplementary reasons, such as extending out her shadows on the ground as ropes to wrap around her enemy's shadow effectively bind them. **Kida is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. **She can also use it as a form of transportation, however, it only works in the dark night time and she can only see where she's going to truly transport. She's only able to take one person with her at a time. *Kida is able to releases a large burst of shadows from her mouth in a blast of immense magic. **Kida turns her body into shadows and then wraps herself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from her hands. *However, this is one of the equips Kida tries to avoid using because it makes with a dark side, which is their source of power. Only when the user gets in touch with and accepts their dark side can they grow stronger. The stronger the dark side becomes, the stronger the negative/positive emotions of the user grow. Trò chơi địa ngục Bell (鐘地獄ガメ, Bell Hell Game) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, Kida summons a massive bell made out of pure shadows. Locking up the opponent in a bell, piercing the target with a naginata and blowing him/her away by a hair's breadth. Despite being on the height of summer, it is top-class in regards to being sultry. Because of that, it has an extremely bad reputation among those who travel together with her. *It makes it unable for her opponents to leave the container, and as she traps them. She summons thousands of shadow like weapons and pierces them within the bell - instant death for whatever is inside as it burns to death with the instant flames of hell. **She uses it in large hordes in Hollows the most. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Senri Kuna Category:Aria Category:Dark Magic Category:Vessels